


怪诞小镇

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 原本想复制我15年16年盾铁的风格，结果没写出来。真是太尴尬了。吸血鬼史蒂夫/人类托尼。用了一些杀黎明的元素，但是不需要看过杀黎明也能看懂。





	怪诞小镇

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想复制我15年16年盾铁的风格，结果没写出来。真是太尴尬了。  
> 吸血鬼史蒂夫/人类托尼。用了一些杀黎明的元素，但是不需要看过杀黎明也能看懂。

〈玛琳〉

她从酒吧里出来，霓虹灯把她的铂金色卷发染成怪异的蓝色，衬得她面色惨白。深夜的风中飘散着忽隐忽现的血腥气，无声划过皮肤，冲洗掉衣服上残余的劣质酒臭。她深吸一口气，感到内心涌动的烦躁平息大半。

不久之后，酒吧中爆发出一阵粗糙张狂的大笑。无所事事的混蛋，她想。头顶滋滋作响的电流惹她生厌，她抬起头，发现一只肥胖的飞蛾穿梭在灯管间，盲目地四处冲撞。她在寒冷中独自站了一会，掏出烟盒里上次抽剩的半截香烟用嘴叼着，脑中还没为是否现在就回家的问题打定主意。

环绕小镇的松叔林被封存在厚重的黑暗中。铁腥味开始变得浓厚，她仰起头嗅了嗅，舌头下意识舔过牙齿。在她终于从包里掏出打火机的那刻，远方传来一声狼嚎，回荡在繁星密布的上空。她翻了个白眼，皱紧眉，试着用打火机把烟点燃，失望地发现连打火机都开始与自己作对。第二声狼嚎像是催促，她决定离开这里。途经停车场，她随手一扔，打火机摩擦着地面，迅速消失在某辆车下的阴影中。

一连串的不顺开始令她质疑自己的运气，她只能把剩下的半截烟再次放回烟盒里，低头欣赏高跟鞋在她脚上随她走动的样子。很快，有另一样东西令她抬起头。酒吧附近的照明一向不怎么好，但她的鼻子比她的眼睛更早发现另一个人的存在。那是属于人类男性的气息，来自小镇之外，神秘陌生。她喜欢他的味道，干净、清新，比她在小镇的常客好上不知多少倍——她抿了抿嘴上的口红——更别提她说不定能从对方身上狠捞一笔。

她很快与男人打上照面，双方都停下脚步，愣了一下。男人似乎没有料到小路上还会有另外一个人出现，惊讶在他的面孔上转瞬即逝。而玛琳，她紧张地吞咽了一下，感觉自己的心开始砰砰地跳了起来。

男人的头发有点乱，又像是故意而为。脸上的胡子让他看起来老了几岁。玛琳发现对方的个子不算太高，但他穿得光鲜整齐，也足够英俊。他的英俊让一切都变得恰到好处，尤其是那双月光下闪闪发亮的眼睛，让玛琳想要扑上去，啃咬对方的脖颈。这通常是吸血鬼干的事，玛琳可是狼人，但谁说狼人就不能对人的脖子产生冲动呢？

玛琳露出笑容，熟练地扭动起身子，让该凸的地方都再突起一点，该凹的地方都凹陷更深。“嗨，我是玛琳。”她朝对方走近，微微低下头，从浓密的假睫毛下观察对方的反应，“在这没见过你，新来的？”

男人歪着头，笑了起来，露出整齐洁白的两排牙齿。你好啊，玛琳，他说。正当玛琳以为自己的诱惑起了作用的时候，男人足以令任何人沦陷的灿烂笑容消失了，仿佛一切从未发生。他把玛琳丢下了，与她擦肩而过。

 

〈小段历史〉

史蒂夫早在一个小时前就想离开，卡洛斯非让他留下，语气仿佛在挽留故友，但表情完全不是那么回事。卡洛斯是这家酒吧的所有者，一个狡诈危险的墨西哥人。至少表面上看来如此，史蒂夫从来没弄清过对方到底是什么东西。史蒂夫曾经作为酒保为他工作过两年，直到前年他搬离了小镇。

上个星期，史蒂夫又回来了。他说不清为什么要回到埃尔雷。小镇像快磁石一样吸引着每个非人生物来来往往，居民对人类的漠视渐渐影响到他。加上本能的驱使，史蒂夫能清楚地感受到自己濒临失去控制。他本着想要摆脱旧生活的想法离开，效仿一部励志电视剧里的主角，抛开所有去了纽约。

或许，回纽约才是正确的说法。史蒂夫是在那出生的，和母亲住在布鲁克林，直到他误入某条小巷，没有得到预警就被咬穿了脖颈，没想过事后还能醒来。也许他清楚地知道自己为什么回到小镇，只是不想承认。他在纽约的朋友们都死了，人类社会并不是让他用来练习社交的地方，而是不折不扣的狩猎场。他总是很饿，被饥饿啃噬理智的痛苦远比他想要离开小镇的理由更加糟糕。至少小镇有卡洛斯。卡洛斯倒卖人血的地下生意顺风顺水，只要史蒂夫不去想象供应源是谁，愧疚感就鲜会找上门。

他知道自己被困在小镇上了。史蒂夫想要活下去，除了找卡洛斯以外别无办法。正因如此，卡洛斯才会故意耽误史蒂夫的时间，不直入主题。史蒂夫对话题的最终走向早有预感，卡洛斯想要和他谈回来工作的事，有史蒂夫在吧台的那段时间里，女顾客总是特别多。

离开小镇的唯一好处，是史蒂夫终于有了一份正经工作。他使用笔名画了几部有关吸血鬼的漫画，投稿给出版社，销量不错。他不算富有，但想在小镇上继续生活却绰绰有余，史蒂夫只是没想好怎么和卡洛斯提起。吸血鬼因为画吸血鬼而出名，不招致嘲笑的可能几近为零。小镇上已经有吸血鬼嘲笑史蒂夫从不外出狩猎的老实，他不打算主动再添一笔。

 

〈埃尔雷〉

酒吧里坐满了“人”，连吧台都没有空余。他们的鼻子都嗅到了不速之客的靠近，其中几个的脸上已经无法掩饰住兴奋。史蒂夫记得他们每个人的名字，这个地方小到令人窒息，但是换做往常，他甚至不会留意他们。

这家埃尔雷唯一的酒吧里总是混合着劣质啤酒的麦芽味和廉价果汁的甜香，它们都无法在吸血鬼的鼻子下掩盖住人类的气息。史蒂夫也闻到了对方的味道，有点甜蜜，令他口腔该死的湿润。人血总是会让他产生这样的生理反应。他不由自主地紧张起来，目光在同类的身上自处徘徊。

与史蒂夫不同，他们闻到的不是人，而是一顿少有的，送上门的新鲜美餐。现在他们开始互相打量，视线中涌现出令气氛降至冰点的敌意。史蒂夫毫不意外，吸血鬼一向喜欢享受独食。科特，那个在史蒂夫离开后顶替他旧职的狼人，仍然冷静地擦着杯子，对周遭恍若未闻。最糟糕不过如此，史蒂夫心想。加速的血液和心跳可藏不住秘密，不速之客已经走到门口，这群喜欢看热闹的不法之徒都对即将发生的丑恶罪行欣喜若狂。

卡洛斯，天杀的混蛋，仿佛已经洞察一切，从座位上站了起来，离开前张开手臂，对史蒂夫做出一个“请”的手势。墨西哥人棕色的双眼中流露出一丝震惊和得意，史蒂夫在心里咒骂一句，双手握紧已经变成常温的啤酒瓶。他知道卡洛斯心里在想什么，对方以为史蒂夫在外漂泊吃到过苦头，回来后终于转了性。

他看着卡洛斯的背影消失在私人包间里，叫走了两个手下，仿佛已经打定主意，外面即将发生的混乱事不关己。

史蒂夫开始喝那瓶先前没有动过的啤酒。酸苦的液体令他恶心，气泡使他反胃。酒精对他一点作用也没有，劣质酒更无异于对味蕾的折磨，但他需要点什么安慰那颗已经死去的心脏，假如有谁决定在这里大开杀戒，史蒂夫不确定自己能在第一滴血掉在地板上时保持理智。

人类的气息开始变得浓厚，令他喘不过气。科特停下了擦杯子的动作，手指在门口和吧台间来回比划，朝史蒂夫挑起眉。史蒂夫明白对方的意思，科特觉得他坐得太远了，但史蒂夫恨不得坐得更远一点。他已经后悔离开纽约。

酒吧的门被推开了，脚步声越来越近。没有人扑上去，都在等待时机。可能是沉迷于玩弄猎物，史蒂夫心想。他能听见灼热的血液在人类脆弱的血管里流动，令他蠢蠢欲动的四颗尖牙开始止不住地发痒，磨蹭着柔软干渴的口腔。他不敢抬头，双眼紧紧盯着啤酒瓶上的字母。在这一刻，他终于醒悟，他永远无法适应这里看似平静的小镇生活。

人类走到吧台前，在卡洛斯空出的座位上坐了下来。科特憋着笑，向史蒂夫眨了一下左眼，仿佛他今晚中了大奖。史蒂夫摇了摇头，小心翼翼地吸了口气，吃惊地睁大眼。

甜蜜是所有人类血液带给他的感受，在那之中还混杂一股呛鼻的廉价香水味。认出那香水属于玛琳并不困难，他确定，玛琳搞不定男人的流言第二天就会传遍整个小镇，但他现在顾不上这些，因为在香水味之中，还有一丝令他倍感怀念的可可味，将他的回忆带回纽约那间偏僻的公寓，与史蒂夫那张二手床结合在一起。

他在纽约的最后一个月，仍未适应新生活，终于开始考虑放弃的某天晚上，在寻常酒吧里遇见一个陌生人。他从前不做这档子事，但他已经饿了太久，理智无法为他做决定。于是，那人最终出现在史蒂夫的家里。他们度过了难忘的一晚，还要加上半个白天。没有名字，只有忘我的性交，也许还聊了一些无关紧要的话题。等陌生人离开，史蒂夫已经忘了吃饭这码事。

“你想要离开这里吗？”他低声问。

史蒂夫知道自己的话听起来像在暗示什么，但他们得离开这里。杀戮欲已经蠢蠢欲动，在一切失去控制前，他们必须离开埃尔雷，离开混乱的中心。

 

〈陌生人〉

陌生人一言不发，上了史蒂夫的车。小镇的夜晚摆脱了白天时的燥热潮湿，冷风穿过松林，朝相反的方向疾驰，但史蒂夫还是感觉自己身上出了汗。他们自打上车起便没说过话，唯一的交流是经过某个路口，陌生人看见那家二十四小时开的便利商店，让史蒂夫倒车回去。

车在店门口停下来。陌生人下了车，进到店里。过了五分钟，他提着一个小号的塑料袋回来。车轮在路灯下卷起一片尘沙，陌生人拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，向史蒂夫展示他究竟买了什么。那是一盒六枚装的安全套。六是个奇妙数字，假如得到充分利用，它就可以包含无限可能。不知是否出于巧合，还和他们在纽约用的是同一款。史蒂夫的手在方向盘上滑了一下，险些把他们开进树丛。

他们的车渐渐远离小镇中心，半小时后，在一家偏僻的旅馆附近减速。史蒂夫还没找到住处，他考虑过在城镇北部的树林里盖一间木屋，仍然缺少具体的执行方案。目前，他栖身于镇上唯一一家旅馆，只有三层，外观破旧。史蒂夫扭头去确认，感觉陌生人并不介意。对方应该没什么好在乎的，纽约的那间出租屋也没好到哪里去。

他们忽略了在前台值班的玛克辛，径直去了史蒂夫的暂居之所。陌生人跟在史蒂夫身后，把房间的门紧紧关上，免去寒暄，直接脱掉了上衣，又开始解腰上的皮带。史蒂夫感觉自己需要解释一下，带他回来是出于安全考虑，并不是为了性交，但出于什么的安全考虑？假如你再不离开，可能会被同时冲上来的五个吸血鬼咬死。这听来真是再虚伪不过的借口了。

史蒂夫觉得陌生人已经忘记了他，因为自始至终，对方都没有提起过纽约那一晚。至少陌生人的气色比上次见面时好了不少，但旅馆的灯全是暖黄色调的，任何人的气色在这种柔和的光线都差不太多。事已至此，史蒂夫觉得没有必要再磨蹭，他们又不是第一次做。

他也开始动手脱上衣，解扣子时，脑子里忍不住猜测陌生人来到小镇的原因。史蒂夫很快和陌生人赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，在这个丑陋肮脏的小旅馆里，把精力全情投入到另一样活动上去。一切都被抛到脑后，他顾不上其它，用力将手指嵌进对方滚烫的皮肤，恨不能插进肋骨里去。

陌生人热情地回应了他，舌头湿润有力，仿佛要舔进史蒂夫的喉咙，紧接着又去吮吸史蒂夫的喉结，然后一路向下。他们都为此呻吟不止。上帝啊。史蒂夫忍不住感叹，又被自己逗乐了。假如上帝在场，看见吸血鬼和人类正在做的这档子事，一定恨不得滚回天堂去。

史蒂夫伸手勾那盒安然无恙的安全套，直到手指沾上安全套自带的润滑剂，内心才真正有了实感。高潮来得比想象中要快。他们知道如何抚摸对方，如何亲吻，如何深入，新体验令史蒂夫兴奋充实。十分钟之后，他们都想再做一次。吸血鬼的第二次高潮通常不是为了性交，而是结束用餐时间。他只希望自己能像上次那样控制好本能。陌生人的血液极其诱人，但他不想对方死在这里。

天快亮时，他们终于决定钻进两米外的淋浴间。史蒂夫的手掌不自觉地在陌生人身上到处游走，指缝间全是对方身上的泡沫。陌生人似乎误会了什么，一只手撑着墙璧，一只手扶着史蒂夫，在狭小的方格子里跪下来，膝盖在瓷砖上溅起水花和波纹。陌生人的口腔滚烫软滑，神魂差不多颠倒的时候，史蒂夫心想，他们俩的误会似乎总是往同一个方向去。倒也不是件坏事。

他不得不把拒绝再走动的陌生人扛回床上。在这之后，他们挤在脏兮兮的床单间，无意遮盖身体，长久的沉默着。史蒂夫深吸一口气，把陌生人的脑袋压在自己的肩膀上，手臂将对方勾得更近。这样他们都能暖和一些。陌生人没有抵抗，打了个哈气，像一声无法压抑的叹息。

陌生人睡着之后，史蒂夫去了卫生间，阴晦的光线下，镜子里的影子看上去无精打采。他掀开嘴唇检查自己的尖牙，四颗都安分待在该待的地方，哪里都没去。他匆匆洗了把脸，看着冷水消失在排水口里，感到肩上无形的压力也随之消弭。

最终，他回到床上，抱着陌生人昏睡过去。

 

〈跟踪者〉

我叫托尼，他说。事实上，我目前住在你的隔壁。

考虑到浴室已经被人占用，史蒂夫打算收拾昨天晚上（也可以说是今天早上）的满地狼藉。坚硬的枣红色地毯上躺着一条银色的十字架，史蒂夫把它捡了起来，感到手上有一瞬可以忽视的刺痛，像被烧热的刀锋划过。此刻，它的主人腰间围着史蒂夫仅有的那条浴巾，倚靠着门框，自然地向史蒂夫介绍自己。

他无法读出托尼眼神中的意味，心脏止不住地收紧。托尼没有移动，史蒂夫觉得对方至少在这方面做了个明知的决定。他把托尼的裤子和衣服从地上捡起来，仔细检查每个口袋，最终只发现一串旅馆的房间钥匙，几张纸币和一小块已经开始融化，溢出包装纸的巧克力。随身携带巧克力的习惯或许能解释托尼身上为什么会有可可味，但解决不了其它紧要问题。

只有一个答案了，史蒂夫心想。托尼在跟踪史蒂夫，纽约那次必然是决定性的一夜，他只是无法确定跟踪始于之后还是之前。

“你跟踪我多久了？”史蒂夫把衣服丢给托尼，示意对方穿上。他不需要多余的事来分散注意。托尼穿衣服的动作很快，采取了他脱衣服时的相反顺序，头发上持续不停掉落的水珠似乎没有对他产生影响。他系上最后那颗扣子，对史蒂夫笑了一下，笑容转瞬即逝。

“史蒂夫，”托尼在床上坐了下来，“放轻松，我早知道你是什么。谁会在被口交时像你那样沉迷于盯着对方的脖子看？”发现史蒂夫没有笑，他又改口，实际上是因为他事后发现身上多了几个的牙印。他知道史蒂夫只是咬了他，没有吸他的血。接着，他指了指史蒂夫手心里的东西，“你住在这种地方，总得允许我带点什么以防万一。”

“你调查过我。”史蒂夫说，“你和猎人教会有联络？”

“还有猎人教会？”托尼皱紧眉，瞪大眼睛，“我和那地方没关系。是一位朋友送的，她的祖母是虔诚的天主教徒，仅此而已。听说我要找一个吸血鬼，她决定把它借给我。”他耸了耸肩，“如果你把它扔了，我可没办法和她交代。”

史蒂夫犹豫片刻，把十字架还给托尼。如果是出于安全考虑，这东西根本不足以保命。松懈下来的警备令他饥肠辘辘，他后退两步，在墙角的位置一动不敢动。托尼身上有股旅馆洗发水里化学香精的味道，但是史蒂夫能听见、闻见在那之下存在着什么。仿佛明白他此刻的迫切需要，托尼歪头伸展脖颈，露出带着湿气的皮肤。

被揭露的秘密刺痛着他，史蒂夫被羞耻感吞没了，含糊地嘟囔两声，仓皇转移视线。

“你知道我是自己送上门的，对吧？我知道你想咬我。”托尼啧了一声，双臂交叉在胸前，站了起来，“我不介意你把我当成食堂，只要性的部分足够好。你第一次咬我的时候，我甚至没有感觉。”

史蒂夫严肃地看着托尼，让托尼别继续说下去。我那时正经历严重的戒断反应，他说。戒断反应。托尼重复了一遍，挑起眉。所以你现在是个素食主义者。史蒂夫摇头，严格来说，他正在考虑是否要找卡洛斯购买志愿者提供的人血，但他不想让托尼和卡洛斯扯上关系。

任何人都不应该为吸血鬼自愿献身，史蒂夫需要这种人的存在，但他永远得为此天人交战。他能接受自己变成吸血鬼，只是不愿和其中那些失去道德感和同理心的疯子同流合污。卡洛斯喜欢发掘商机，绝无可能让托尼安然无恙地离开小镇，但是托尼首先得理解自己的提议多么荒谬。

“我很有可能会把你的血吸干。”史蒂夫虚弱地说。他知道自己会屈服于托尼提出的诱人建议，只是早晚的事。托尼走进酒吧的片段在他的脑海里一遍又一遍重演，他和当时在场的所有吸血鬼一样，热爱鲜血顺着喉咙滑进胃里的温暖。同类总是嘲笑史蒂夫的心慈手软，但他们都接受史蒂夫，因为他的确是他们的一员。他们渴望鲜血，滚烫的血才是圣经。

“有过前车之鉴？”

史蒂夫下意识抿紧嘴，沉默地摇头。

否认正中红心。“那你为什么不试试？”托尼靠近史蒂夫，把领子向一侧用力拉扯，为对方留出一大片皮肤，尺寸正合适。

 

〈艾德〉

他看见那辆银色奔驰的车轮在黄沙遍布的路面上留下两排整齐的印记，渐渐驶向远方的深夜，大约是往某个大城市去了。他几天前曾目睹那辆镇上少见的高级车开进小镇，人类的味道沿路发散。偶尔会有外人因为各式各样的原因误入这里，他没料到这辆车还能再开出去，这可是头一遭。

假如有什么更令人震惊的地方，不外乎车上坐着史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那个和吸血鬼都相处不来的吸血鬼。茶色的车窗欺骗不了他的眼睛，罗杰斯在副驾驶位上笑着说了句话，偏过头看向开车的人，然后点了点头。他的好奇心终于初露端倪，但是角度有点问题，始终没有看清驾驶者究竟长什么样子。

他晚上去酒吧的时候，把这事告诉了科特。哦，可能是昨天那个人类。科特看起来不以为然。哪个人类？艾德问。当然是闯进这里，又被史蒂夫·罗杰斯带走的那个。

玛克辛听力极好，加入了他们的对话。跟你们说，那个人类在我那住好几天了，亲眼看见他俩一起回来上了楼。肯定就是为了史蒂夫才来的。有点道理，科特点头说道。怎么讲？哦，那个人类进门就直接往史蒂夫边上走，估计他们以前就认识。

整件事被添油加醋传遍了小镇。史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有回来，他的车仍然停在旅馆的停车场，行李和他一起不见踪影。科特大概是镇上唯一一个从中有利可图的家伙，这回卡洛斯没有办法换掉他了。

艾德逢人就要把他看见史蒂夫和人类离开小镇的整个经过再说一遍。他找玛琳一夜春宵时又提起这事，脸上得意，仿佛知道了一个惊天动地的秘密。对于这个小的不能再小的地方而言，这勉强能算上一件大事——至少卡洛斯为此气得半死。

玛琳把头发染成橘红色，换了一个新的打火机。旧的那个大概还躺在酒吧停车场的某个角落，被所有人遗忘在脑后。镇上到处涌现她搞不定男人的传言，令她浑身上下都不舒服，恨不得用爪子撕碎那些人的脸。她业绩一直不错，最近只是到了淡季。但是没有关系，她的生意又上门了。

艾德完事之后，她点燃一支烟，光着身子慵懒地吞云吐雾。等她听完他的故事，内心真真正正松了一口气。艾德发现她在想事情，问她怎么了。

难怪呢，她说。罗杰斯和那人对我不敢兴趣，因为他们是同性恋。


End file.
